1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bushing plate cutter for excavating trenches and various road surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of apparatus have been developed for cutting trenches in such diverse surfaces as city street asphalt, concrete, rocky, or frozen grounds. A typical prior art apparatus comprises a chain having a plurality of linked elements, a plurality of sets of parallel "L" shaped bushings, a plate member having two horizontal members and a centrally located vertical member with holes in the horizontal members for bolting the horizontal members to the short leg of the "L" shaped bushing through holes in the short leg of the "L" shaped bushing with the long legs of the "L" shaped bushings bolted to each other and to the chain element. This prior art apparatus had a block mounted on the vertical element of the top plate wherein drill bits could be mounted. Because the top plates of the aforementioned apparatus were not adjacent to each other, such problems as backlash and/or back buckling existed.